1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to iron containing Schiff Base magnetic polymers and the process to prepare these polymers. The polymers have an enhanced permanent magnetic susceptibility which is useful in the fabrication of optical-magnetic information storage devices and for other magnetic film uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of workers have examined metal containing materials for use as magnetic films for information storage devices. See, for example, "Thin Film Magnetic Materials" by J. Wernick and G. Chin in Kirk-Othmer: Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology. Volume 14, pp. 686, published by John Wiley and Sons of New York in 1983. Also "Organometallic Polymers" by C. Carraher, Journal of Chemical Education, 58 (11) 921 (1981) discloses organometallic polymers which usually have simple paramagnetism or diamagnetism.
More specifically, F. Lions and K. Martin in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 79, p. 2733 (1957) disclose the preparation of Schiff base polymers in aqueous solution having fairly low molecular weight, and the first example of magnetic exchange.
T. Sugano et al., in Chemical Communications, Vol. 45, pg. 99 (1983) disclose the aqueous preparation of low molecular weight polymers of Schiff bases to which are added various iron salts in aqueous solution. The polymers are generally crumbly powders.
Very recently, T. Sugano et al., in the Bulletin of the Chemical Society Japan, Volume 59, p. 2615 (1986) disclose the re-examination of the preparation of Schiff base polymers in aqueous solution which have fairly low molecular weights. When the Schiff based polymer is added to the aqueous iron solution, iron ion is added to the polymer and the combination then has magnetic capabilities. The polymers are generally crumbly powders.
None of these references individually or in combination disclose or suggest the present invention.
It is therefore very useful to have a process to prepare a magnetically enhanced iron-Schiff Base polymer as a useful film which has enhanced magnetically susceptibility which is useful for magnetic storage of information.